Talk:Slogra
Heynow, just dropping by to add in my knowledge about THA MAN!!! Hope you don't mind. --Arima Red 02:34, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Hey that would be great. If you want to add some information about Slogra that's purely fan-related (such as that image of Slogra in a parodius style game), a collapsible fandom section can be made for the page. Since I already have some fan material for Slogra on the wiki already (the shot of Slogra from the Castlevania: Bloodlust of the Countess manga), I might as well create the fan section right now.--Reinhart77 12:17, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Cool idea, I'll try to get a Slogaibon pic arranged. I was also thinking about adding an "Etymology" section to try to explain Slogra's name. Arima Red 23:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Fandom Just added Warrenheim Sloggington III and Slogaibon to the Fandom section. I also changed this section from its original drop-open style to a regular section; why hide the fanstuff? Anyway, enjoy. Why Hide the Fan Stuff? Thanks for the updates! That's a good question. I had added several fan items to several pages in the past. Some editors didn't feel that it was appropriate to put such material on the pages, I remember one comment that said something like "who cares about what happened in such and such a fan fiction". My answer was that I cared, but maybe he had a point. So, I started moving all the fan stuff to fan-specific versions of the pages, because I thought the fan stuff was neat. It was kind of a pain to have two different pages for each character though, so when I learned how to use hidden tables, I decided to move the fan content back into the main pages, but to include them in collapsible sections. That way, they wouldn't take up too much real-estate on the main page and the readers could decide if they wanted to view it or not. I personally don't care if the fan stuff is hidden or not. All I know is that I want them to appear in some form as long as it is made clear that it's not official stuff, because they're, well, fun. How do other editors feel about it? It's probably good that the fan content is collapsible on large pages, but maybe for smaller pages, its fine that they're not.--Reinhart77 20:07, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Servants? I believe I read in one of the games somewhere that Slogra & Gaibon were servants of Death. The problem is, I don't remeber which game it was or if it was true or if I am just being dillusional. I think that it was Symphony of the Night, but I can't be certain. Can anyone back me up on this?--Solfaris 16:00, October 4, 2010 I believe it was Curse of Darkness that said that they directly report to Death (but I didn't double check).--Reinhart77 23:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I believe it was true, in some game DoS,PoR,SoTN,SC4 there are Slogra and Gaibon in Death area